


Marti Mcfly and the alternate 1985

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance, alternate 1985, and it would message up the space time continuum, first Back to the future story, if this really happened there would be so many paradoxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender swapped  versions  of Doc Brown and Marty Mcfly visit and alternate world where they meet their male counterparts and fall in love.</p><p>I wrote this when I was about 18 or 19 so it's not the best and to be honest...it's kinda weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marti Mcfly and the alternate 1985

" Martina ,Anne Mcfly, how many times do I need to tell you to clean up your room,God,it looks like a tornado went through there, and when was the last time you went to Jenifer's house or even called her? I thought you two were best friends?"

Loraine Mcfly questioned her 18-year-old daughter who was in the living room sitting on the sofa looking through her parents old high school yearbooks.

"I'll get to it mom, and can you please stop calling me Martina I go by Marti Now M-a-r-t-i , Marti." the teen said as her mother shook her head

"But sweetheart Marty is more of a boy's name, you can't have a boy's name."  
Didn't you hear the "i" in there it's Marti not Marty the "i" makes it sound more girly,heck with as much alcohol you drink I'm surprised my name isn't Martini " Marti said rudely

" Don't you ever speak that way to me again young Lady, just wait till your father gets home well see what he thinks of all this Marti nonsense." Loraine said as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"whatever." Marti mumbled under her breath as she got up off of the sofa put the yearbook away on the book shelf and walked quietly up stairs to her room

"What does she know about names?" Marti said aloud "why does she care about my friends?"

"She's got her own problems to worry about ,I mean she's addicted to cigarettes and she's been drinking booze since I can remember, I still can't figure out why dad married her." Marti said as she noticed a small yellow paper sticking out of her notebook

"hello, what's this?" she asked herself as she pulled the paper out

written on the paper was the phone number of her true best friend, Dr. Edna L. Brown a somewhat crazy inventor who once worked for a big electronics company back in the 70s, but got fired because all she wanted to talk about was the future while everyone else was concentrating on the present.

Marti met Edna last summer and could remember it like it was yesterday ,her friend at the time Jennifer Parker was having a party at the beach and needed someone to pick up the cupcakes she ordered at a local bakery being the loyal friend she was Marti immediately offered to get the cupcakes and bring them to the party, as soon she came out of the bakery she tripped on the sidewalk and caused all 42 cupcakes to fall out of they're cheap packaging and hit the ground an old woman in a lab coat saw the incident happen and helped her up

" you gotta watch yourself kid, you need to expect the unexpected ." she said as Marti smiled

"I'll try not to let that happen again thanks for the advice Mrs...?" Marti stuttered as the old woman smiled "Dr. Edna L. Brown at you service but call me "Doc" if you like" she said as the two looked at each other

" and you are...?" Edna asked as Marti held out her hand "

"I'm Marti ,Marti Mcfly." she said as the old woman gave her a strange look

" Marti?...is that short for something by any chance?" Edna asked

"It's short for Martina but I prefer being called Marti than being called Martina any day ."

"well Marti it's nice to meet you." Edna said as she extended her left arm Marti could tell she wanted a handshake so she gave her one

"Likewise Doc likewise"

they then exchanged phone numbers and addresses and found out they're likes and dislikes

Jennifer was on her way to the bakery when she happened to see Marti talking to a strange old woman and all 42 chocolate pink lemonade icing cupcakes smashed on the ground on that day she and Marti ended they're 5 year friendship and went their separate ways but that was the beginning of a new friendship between an 18-year-old girl and a wild-eyed scientist.

just then Marti's yellow phone began to ring

a smile appeared on her face as she picked it up and placed the receiver by her ear

"Hello, Marti here" she said happily

"Marti, you're not going to believe this!" Edna said

"Ok,Doc what is it this time?"

"Well...I was time traveling and I somehow ended up in an alternate Hill Valley !"

"What was so alternate about it?"

" well...lets just say in this alternate Hill Valley which I'm explaining to you about. you're a Boy your name is Martin Seamus Mcfly but you go by Marty you're a total slacker and have the worst grades imaginable."

"so you just saw my complete opposite ,why do you sound so freaked out?"

"because in this alternate Hill Valley... I'm an old man!, i have wild and crazy hair, I'm so smart and good-looking ."

"woah,woah,woah,back it up Doc are you telling me that your falling in love with your alternate self?."

"maybe...but that's not important what's important now is that i need you to get over here, I've just added the auto pilot function to the DeLorean like you instructed me to and I need you to test it out."

" you know if it doesn't work I'll just end up lost in the date you put in the time module.?"

"well, why don't we just go to the alternate 1985."

"that sounds like a better idea, I'll be over as soon as possible." Marti said as she hung up the phone and looked in her closet Marti wasn't usually concerned about how she looked but tonight was different tonight she was going to see or possibly even meet her alternate self and he might even be good-looking. after an hour of searching for a perfect outfit Marti decided to wear her usual ensemble a purple shirt, dark purple pants,

a jean jacket with a lite blue puffy vest over it and her fave white Nike's with the red swoosh symbol it was almost 11:00pm when she grabbed her skateboard and climbed out the window of her room.

she skated to Doc's house as fast as she could after all Edna did expect her there over an hour ago

when she got to Edna's house the DeLorean was already in the drive way.

"you weren't planning on leaving without me, were you?" Marti asked as she opened the passenger door and slid in

"I was thinking about it although I should have expected you to get over here later than usual."

"yeah I know I'm never on time for anything ." Marti said as she yawned

"tired are we?" Doc asked with a smile on her face

" yeah,I guess, just wake me up when we get there ok Doc."

" no problem Marti." Edna said as she turned on the time circuits and entered October 21 , 8:00 pm 1985

she then placed the key in the ignition and started the DeLorean

it went from 0 to 88 in the blink of an eye

Doc and Marti were now in the alternate 1985

"Marti, wake up were here ." Edna said as Marti opened her eyes every thing looked the same as before but according to Doc the people who lived in this alternate 1985 had swapped genders with the people

from her 1985

"an alternate 1985 huh?" Marti said as she opened the car door and stepped out

"I've gotta check this out Doc!"

" no you can't we can't risk having you run into your alternate self, now you stay right here and if you happen to need me I'll be at the house next to the Burger king."

" isn't that where your house is back home?" Marti asked

" you are correct Marti and that is also where my alternate self lives."

" so i guess it's ok for you to break your own rules."

" That's Fine I guess you can walk around town but stay away from your alternate self."

" ok, you're the Doc ,Doc."

Marti then walked away from the DeLorean that was hidden behind a McDonald's billboard and started to walk around town

she noticed a girl was bending down to grab her backpack the girl was just about to get hit by a car Marti pushed the girl out-of-the-way and tossed her backpack to her. Then everything went black and she felt pain rush to her head

"George you just hit a kid!" Loraine Mcfly called as her husband rolled down the window

" I swear I didn't see her Loraine can you send Marty out to help me pick her up and get her inside?"

"Shure honey , Marty your father needs you outside."

"ok mom .' the teen said as he ran outside

"son, can you help me pick this girl up and get her inside?" George asked

"Shure, ill grab a hold of her waist and you get her legs." Marty said as they carried Marti inside

" I'll take her to the spare room and stay with her till she wakes up." Marty volunteered

(he's not goanna mess around with her)

" oh Marty you're so kind ,look at this girl she must have really hit her head let me get you a hot dishcloth for her head." Loraine said as she left and then came back with a wash cloth and placed it on Marti's forehead

Marty then took Marti upstairs to the spare room and placed her on the bed he then covered her up with a large quilt he then sat down on the edge of the bed

it was about an hour and a half before Marti opened her eyes

"ough,what happened..." Marti moaned

" my dad kind of almost ran you over and you hit your head on his car." Marty said

" I had the strangest dream, that I went to an alternate 1985 where I was a boy and...ugh it was horrible." Marti said as she fully opened her eyes

"well your fine here, I'm Marty Mcfly."

"wait what did you say your name was?" Marti asked

"Marty Mcfly, why do you ask?"

"because my names Marti Mcfly Marti with an "I" so you're my alternate self!"

" how is that even possible?" Marty asked

" I don't know but all i know about you is that your name is Martin Seamus Mcfly but you go by Marty you're a total slacker and have the worst grades imaginable." Marti said copying the exact words that Doc had said

" wait a minute who told you that?" Marty asked

" Dr. Edna , most likely known as Doc."

" so in your 1985 Doc is a woman, I'm a girl and Einstein is a cat I'm guessing?"

" Einstein?"

"he's Doc's dog"

"in my 1985 Einstein is Amelia the cat named after Amelia Earhart the famous woman pilot."

"god, this is heavy!" Marty said

"you took the words right out of my mouth." Marti said as he smiled at the teen boy

" I see that we have the same taste in clothes, so you like puffy vests too?" Marty asked

" I really don't like leaving home without one , they're so comfy."

" you know the Doc's always warning me about things like this

" I know Edna's the same way ."

" speaking of Edna shouldn't you be letting her know your here?"

"she didn't even want me to see you let alone meet you why should I let her know I'm here with you?"

"Marty sweetheart is that girl awake?" Loraine called up the stairs

"yeah she's awake we'll be down in a second." Marty called

"the crazy thing is that Edna is in love with her alternate self, I swear I think she's stalking him."

" well let's go to Doc's house and see what he thinks of this can you skateboard?" Marty asked

" yeah,but do you have a spare board? I think I left mine in the DeLorean."

"I 'm Shure I got one in the garage but let's get downstairs so my mom doesn't freak."

"Shure Marty." Marti said as they walked downstairs

when they got downstairs they seen by Mrs. Mcfly

" It's good to know your feeling better sweetheart, what is your name ?" she asked

" it's Marti, Marti with an "I"

"what's Marti short for dear?" Loraine asked

" well, it's short for Martina but id rather be called Marti."

"oh, sweetheart Martina is only a few letters from being martini your mother must have had drinking problems when you were born." Loraine said

"she still has one Mrs. Mcfly, I think that's why I didn't notice your husband's car was moving." Marti said sadly

" oh you poor thing you should spend the night, it's the least we could do after all George could have killed you ."

"sorry, Mrs. Mcfly but I just need to get to my grandfather's house, he's probably worried about me."

"well,ok but at least have Marty escort you there , do you think we'll see you again ,Marti?"

" I Guarantee it Mrs. Mcfly." Marti said as the two teens walked out the door

"did you grab a skateboard for me Marty?" Marti asked

" yep I grabbed an extra board while you were having a heart to heart chat with my mother."

"thanks." Marti said as the two teens boarded to Doc Brown's house

The two had finally reached Doc's house on the edge of the town

The duo walked up to the house and Marty knocked on the door. In a few quick seconds, Doc was at the door and pulling the two inside.

"Keep quiet and don't speak," he said to Marti.

"Doc, this isn't the time" Marty began, but Doc cut him off.

"Marty, keep quiet, I'm trying out my new invention."

He had on a huge metal hat on and sat Marti down in a chair. She was always a lab rat to one of Edna's crazy experiments. so this didn't bother her

"Don't say a word as I try to read your thoughts," Doc said, "Marty, make sure my calculations are correct."

"Sure, Doc," Marty said rolling his eyes.

"Now, you're from a far distance?"

"Yup," Marti said,

"you, you're here for a school funding trip?"

"Nope…"

"Doc!" Marty called.

"Not now, Marty," Doc said, "You're trying to sell me magazine subscriptions?"

"Nope Marti said again,

"Doc, your calculations are off completely." Marty said

"Great Scott! So you're saying that this damn thing doesn't work?"

"Right, Doc."

Doc took off the metal headgear and set it on a nearby table. He looked at Marti and then to Marty. Marty was standing by one of Doc's desks; he was shifting uncomfortably, waiting for him to ask questions about Marti.

"Who's the girl?" Doc asked.

"Well, to put it lightly, she's from an alternate 1985,Her name's Marti Mcfly, Marti with an "I" and she came here with a Dr. Edna L. Brown ."

"so she's the Alternate you? and she came here with an alternate me? Quite interesting if I do say so my self."

" Tell me alternate Marty who is The president of your 1985?" Doc asked

"Ronald Regan, I guess only some things are different in my 1985 so it's more of a half alternate 1985."

"it's still quite interesting Marti, so , tell me where might this alternate me be? " Doc asked

" We were hoping you could answer that Doc, you see the alternate you is madly in love with you and she said she'd meet Marti here " Marty said

"that's preposterous!"

"no, it's true she told me herself she said you were smart and good-looking." Marti said

"really? she did?"

" yeah,and she said if I needed anything that she would be at the house by the Burger King."

"Why, that's where my house is ,sorry I didn't mention this earlier but a white-haired old woman wearing a lab coat did pay me a visit later this morning and she did have the most expressive eyes!"

"Great, now my Doc is in love with your Doc." Marty said as someone knocked on the Door

" oh, that's her, "I'm coming Edna." Doc said as he opened the door and Edna walked inside and glanced at Marti and then at Marty

"oh,Marti,I told you to stay away from your alternate self ." she said as Marti looked at Marty and smiled

"It's fine Edna I was just showing the kids my latest experiment." Doc said as he signaled the two teens to leave

as soon as they both got out the door they rolled their eyes

" I don't think Edna and I are leaving anytime soon." Marti said as Marty smiled

" their both Doc so I guess they both know what their doing might damage the fabric of time as we know it." he said

" you know I don't think falling in love with ones alternate self-will damage anything ,for once I think every thing is goanna be all right " Marti said happily

" you know Marti I think your right and its a good thing you're not leaving right away because I need you to help me on an English paper that's due tomorrow

" what makes you think I can help you with that?" Marti asked

"Well...Your the alternate me, you've at least gotta be smarter than i am." Marty said

"have you even started working on it ?" Marti asked

"nope haven't even wrote one word down on the paper."

"your such a slacker ,Mcfly." Marti said playfully

"well, hanging out with Doc Brown can turn even the smartest person into a slacker."

"ok, I hate to admit it but as soon as I became friends with Edna my grades dropped, it took me forever to raise them."

" I love you Marti Mcfly." Marty said as Marti smiled

"likewise Marty likewise." Marti said as the to held each other close

" look at them Emmett, their in love." Edna said as both she and Emmett watched the two teens from the front window.

"is this why you didn't want them to meet so soon?" he asked

"well I guess some things you can't stop from happening no matter how hard you try." she said as the two walked outside

Marti was right nothing bad happened to the fabric of time it was as if it was destiny for Dr. Edna L. Brown to find this so-called alternate 1985 just as it was destiny for her to fall in love with Dr. Emmett L. Brown

and it as also destined for Marti Mcfly the sweet girl with the best grades to fall in love with Marty Mcfly the slacker with the worst grades imaginable

Marti smiled as she looked over her shoulder and saw Edna and Emmett

" Doc, I like it here, lets stay!" she said as Edna smiled

" what a great idea Marti." she said happily

and so Marti helped Marty with his English paper which received an A+ his parents were very proud and often invited her over for dinner,

Doc and Edna Got married and planned to start a family,

and years later Marty and Marti would be doing the same

and as time passed by the two teens and the two slightly mad scientists went on many incredible time traveling adventures not forgetting the day they met one another

the end


End file.
